


Just In Case

by squibungus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other, THIS IS STRICTLY PLATONIC. if you perceive this romantically at all please leave ty, this is very focused on a relationship between kuro + midori for my own self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squibungus/pseuds/squibungus
Summary: yeah okay but what if kuro and midori got closer???
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Just In Case

Midori was fine. He’s had rough days like this before, it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Just get through the day, get through the meeting that he had with the rest of his unit, and get home. He’s done this before. Nothing new.

So then why was everything so loud?

Normally Kanata’s voice would be more soothing, he was much more quiet than the rest of his unit. Chiaki’s laugh never grated against his ears this much either. And why did Tetora keep touching him? Was he being more touchy than usual?

Midori couldn’t understand. He couldn’t understand why his ears rang at even the slightest noise. He couldn’t understand why he was fighting back tears just because the rest of the unit was talking around him. He was so confused but he couldn’t think.

Everything was too loud. 

“Takamine! You’ve gone so silent on us! Are you alright?” Midori snapped his head to his senior, eyes wide.

“Wh...What…? Yes I’m...I’m fine captain.” Midori tugged at the sleeve of his sweater. It was soft, like one of his favorite mascot characters he had at home.

“Haha! That’s good to hear! You didn’t look to be listening, I was asking you a few questions!” Chiaki clapped a hand on Midori’s back. He froze up instantly, and felt tears pushing at the back of his eyes.

“Midori-kun! Morisawa-dono needs to schedule the next practice meeting, we need to know when you’re available!” Shinobu walked a little closer to Midori. “Do you have any plans next Tuesday?”

“I think he said before that he didn’t have anything that day Shinobu-kun! Remember when we were talking about seeing that new movie?” Tetora all but yelled at Midori’s side. 

Midori couldn’t follow the conversation, he was still trying not to let tears fall. There were too many eyes on him. “Uh...I d-don’t know…” His grip on his sleeve tightened, he wished he could get to his bag. He had taken Blood Drawing-kun with him today, one of his favorite mascots. 

“Takamine, if you aren’t free Tuesday, we can always do Wednesday instead!” Chiaki’s hand hit the younger’s back again, and stayed there. It burned against him, it was too much now. 

Midori’s ears rang even more. Everything was too loud.

“Midori-kuuun! What’s with you all of a sudden?” Tetora reached to wave a hand in the other boy’s face. 

Everyone was too close to him. Everyone was staring at him. Everything was much. Too. Loud.

“Just-! Just leave me alone, alright?!” Midori jerked himself away from the group and ran out from the practice room before he had realized what was happening. 

Where was he even running to? It was too cold to stay outside, and even if he _did_ stay outside, he would get found easily. His ears rang too much to think. He needed to sit down. Midori saw some sort of supply closet, and shut himself in before he could have second thoughts. 

What was happening to him? Why were his ears ringing so loudly? Midori could barely breathe, and he felt hot tears against his face, with no signs of them stopping anytime soon. He didn’t know how long he had sat there, it felt like an hour. Midori wasn’t crying anymore, but he still couldn’t stomach the thought of going back to the practice room right now.

“Oi...who’s in here?” the voice followed up with a light knock. The boy jumped a little bit, he wasn’t expecting anyone to find him in here, not that he knew where the closet he resided in _was._ The knock came again, a little louder, a faint sigh from past the door. “I know I heard someone crying in here. Are you alright? Can I come in?”

Midori could recognize the voice after hearing it again. “Um...you can come in…” He watched the door open slowly before flicking his eyes away to the floor. 

“Takamine…?” the door clicked behind the senior, and Midori heard a bag hit the floor.

The younger looked to the red-head in front of him, sitting on his knees now. “Hi Kiryu-senpai…”

“Is everything alright? Why are you holed up in here?” 

Midori avoided Kuro’s eyes and curled in on himself. He could feel some tears welling up again. He had just gotten himself to stop too…

“Ah, I’m not the best for this I bet. I didn’t mean to scare ya, I ain’t mad or anything, I promise.” Kuro reached for his bag and started digging through it. 

The younger one took a sharp breath. “D-Don’t call that guy over here!” Kuro looked up at him and froze. 

“Oh is that what you thought I was doin’? I promise I wouldn’t do that to you.” He chuckled. “I know Morisawa can be...a real handful sometimes. You look like you need some quiet.” Midori let out a sigh. 

“Sorry...I just don’t want to see him right now.”

“I get it. Tetsu gets the same way sometimes, the noise gets to be too much for him.” Kuro resumed shuffling through his bag. “I didn’t know it happened to you as well though. Good thing I prepared for it just in case…” 

What the hell did _that_ mean? Midori couldn’t see from where he was sitting, and if he strained to look it would hurt his neck. He fidgeted a bit. Despite everything, Midori was almost excited to see whatever Kuro would pull from the bag between them. 

“There we go.” The senior pulled something bright orange out of a pocket. “Here.” Kuro leaned towards the other boy with a smile.

Midori’s eyes lit up the moment he recognized what was handed to him. “Kiryu-senpai…! Where did you get this? I haven’t brought Caro-chan with me to school since I lost her before, did you buy this on your own?” Midori brought the small plush closer to his face and smiled at it.

“Ah, it’d be weird if someone like me was caught buyin’ this sorta thing dontcha think?” Kuro scratched the back of his neck. “This is actually yours. I found it when I was with Tetsu at some point, but by the time I was able to get to you, you already went and bought yourself a new one.”

The younger held the plush close to him for a few moments longer. “She was limited edition...I’m lucky to have gotten a second one! Look see,” He scooted closer to his senior. “On the tag. There’s a special anniversary message! It’s kind of hard to read though…” 

“Hm...Well ain’t that cute.” Kuro let out a soft smile. Chiaki would talk about how excited Midori would get about his plush characters, but he’d never seen the kid talk about them in person. He wasn’t as loud as Chiaki would get though, but Kuro couldn’t remember a time that Midori had looked so excited over something. 

Their shared focus was broken by several chimes from Kuro’s phone. “Ah. Takamine, Morisawa’s lookin’ all over for you.” Midori hummed and thought for a moment. 

“You can tell him where we are then...I feel better now.” He smiled at the red-head next to him. “And...you should keep this with you right? Just in case, like you said.” Handing the plush back the Kuro, the pair stepped out from the closet. 

“Kiryu! Takamine!!” Midori winced a little, Chiaki was so far down the hallway, how could his voice still be that loud? “There you two are-”

“Morisawa. Can you try and keep it down a little?” Kuro set a hand on the boy's shoulder.

“Yeah captain...you’re being more annoying than usual…” Midori let out a sigh.

Chiaki barked out a laugh. “Well I see you’re feeling better! Would you like to join the rest of us again?”

“Or maybe he should get himself on his way home. He’s probably pretty tired by now, aren’t you Takamine?” Midori grabbed at his sleeve to think. His parents were probably worried about him, and he did really just want to rest.

“I should go get my bag...and head home for the day…” Midori looked to the floor. He did feel bad about all of this, he didn’t mean to yell at all. And he really didn’t want to confront the others about it, it’d probably just happen again…

Chiaki nodded. “Mhm! That’s alright to me! I figured you’d want to do as much, so I brought you things with me. Here, you should start walking before it gets too late!” Handing off the bag to the younger, Chiaki grinned. “And don’t worry Takamine, I understand what happened, I’m sorry about overwhelming you. Rest well alright? I’m going to get back with the others!” With that, he ran off again from where he first came.

“Will you be alright getting home, Takamine?” Kuro looked at him again. Midori nodded. “Well...just in case. Why don’t you take my number? That way if anything happens, I can help you calm down again.” The two traded numbers, and Midori waved over his shoulder as they parted ways.

**Author's Note:**

> im sick in the head and kuro + midori interacting has destroyed me more than you would believe.


End file.
